


to everything i can't tell you.

by Rowan_theEnby_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullied Hinata Shouyou, Deaf Hinata, Everyone Is Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_theEnby_king/pseuds/Rowan_theEnby_king
Summary: When Hinata Shouyou was small, he got into an accident.He doesn’t remember much.The lights. the crunch of the carScreaming. He remembers hearing the screaming.After that, Hinata heard nothing.When Hinata Shouyou was small he got into an accident that killed his father and permanently damaged his hearing.The doctors managed to save some of his hearing but, form then on, everyone sounded like they were underwater.--------this is a deaf Hinata Au!  there will be mentions of other relationships but it's mostly kagehina!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 314





	1. Chapter 1- Hinata Shouyou and everything in between

When Hinata Shouyou was small, he got into an accident.  
He doesn’t remember much.  
The lights. the crunch of the car  
Screaming. He remembers hearing the screaming. 

After that, Hinata heard nothing. 

When Hinata Shouyou was small he got into an accident that killed his father and permanently damaged his hearing. 

The doctors managed to save some of his hearing but, form then on, everyone sounded like they were underwater. 

Wearing hearing aids became the norm. Nobody really cared in elementary school. Hearing aids or not, Hinata was still the same fun, bouncy kid with a bright smile that could light up anyone’s day. Plus, sign language looked pretty cool. 

Things got rough in middle school.  
Suddenly he was the “deaf kid” people talked about him like he couldn’t hear and damm, kids could be cruel. 

Hinata spiraled into depression and self hate. There was no fixing his hearing. There was no fixing him. There was nothing he could do to make it better. No matter what, he was never going to be enough. Though all of this, the PTSD from the car crash itself got worse. He couldn’t drive at night. He would get nightmares of that fateful night, the lights, the crunch, the screaming. Sometimes he wished he had died in that crash. 

His therapist told him to find something to keep him grounded. A hobby or art. Maybe even a sport…

When he saw the Tiny Giant on TV, something inside Hinata clicked into place. Someone had lit a fire inside him. Every fiber of his being said, “that is where you are meant to be”

So he worked. He practiced. He kept going. In pouring rain or punishing sun, he would get there. 

When he played his first game, he took his hearing aids out. That way they wouldn’t get damaged. Or at least that's what he told his mom. He almost forgot what it was like. Nobody gave him a second look. It was glorious. 

Even after his crushing defeat in his last year of middle school, the fire inside of him called, “it's not over yet” 

Even if he could barely hear, he remembered the other teams setter. He was so intense and cold. Like black ice on a dark road

Going into high school, Shouyou made a pact.  
He would ride his bike to school everyday instead of driving with his mom  
He would join the volleyball club and become the ace  
He would not wear his hearing aids to school

If he stuck to those rules, he would be fine. He might even make a few friends.


	2. Chapter 2

It took 3 official volleyball matches for Hinata to realize that Kageyama wasn’t as mean and scary as he came out to be. 

He was so afraid.

Something about him was so small. Despite his size, he was painfully innocent. 

Hinata remembers the first time he needed to get on the bus. He felt sick to his stomach. Thank goodness he could blame it in pre-game jitters but, he was a wreck. 

He felt sweat running down his back and he wanted to collapse. He forced himself into a seat and rested his head on the cool glass. He closed his eyes and saw that night in the backs of his eyelids. Tears gathered and clumped on his eyelashes and he willed himself not to cry.  
He opened his eyes with a gasp when he felt the seat shift with weight. Kageyama was beside him, eyes wide with concern. 

“Are you okay, dumbass?” he said with mock anger. “You look a little rough. We’ve been practicing. You got this.” he hesitated, like he was afraid of his own words, “We got this.” 

Hinata looked deep into his eyes, “yeah,” he whispered, “I guess we do.”

Suddenly, the bus lurched forward and in a panic Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s hand. He made a small whimper. His eyes were glassy, like he wasn’t really there. 

While Kageyama was a little surprised, he recovered quickly and looked at Shouyou with a prominent blush on his cheeks. He saw Shouyou and his face fell. Now kageyama was panicked, (hahah lol kags gay panic) he didn’t really know how to help. However, he would do all he could to help. Even if all he could do was be there. He held his hand harder.

And hinata seemed to calm down. He still looked like shit, but he looked,...present, and that was an improvement.  
From then on Hinata and Kageyama always sat together on the bus. Not saying anything, just trying to be present. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took 4 words for Hinata to fall hopelessly in love with his setter. 

With me, you’re invincible

And for once, Hinata felt invincible.  
Kageyama made him feel like he could take flight.  
There was a certain magic to being with him.  
It was the kind of love that made him feel like he could take fight. 

When they confessed, they were walking home. Kageyama had acted strangely. He bought hinata a meat bun after practice and sat on the bench outside on the shop. They sat in awkward silence until Kageyama broke it

“You know I love you” said Kageyama, blush reaching the tops of his ears. “Boke,” he added. 

Hinata couldn’t really hear what he was saying, but god did he understand. He watched every movement of the setter’s lips.

“Can I kiss you” is what Hinata would have heard if he could. But it was too late. He was half of the way to Kageyama's lips and when they finally met, fireworks!

But it also the kind of love that made him feel absolutely fucking terrified  
Because in his heart of hearts he new that he should never really give himself to another person like that. He felt unbelievably messy. He felt guilty for lying to kageyama. Even if it wasn’t lying per say. Oh boy, he wanted to tell him! Like a child holding on to his favourite toy he guarded his secrets. He wanted Kageyama to love him a little longer. 

Hinata had absolutely no idea what was coming. Secrets, just like pasts, had a way of coming out weather you wanted them to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont think my spelling was as good this chapter so im sorry.  
>  as a warning everything is going to shit really soon so be happy with the fluff you got today.


	3. Chapter 3

It was early saturday morning when Hinata got up. 

He was absolutely sure of one thing. Today he was going to tell his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio everything. He needed to. Hinata felt like he needed to. Kageyama deserved it. 

  


In the 3 weeks they had been together Kageyama had been a bit awkward. He almost needed to be coaxed into his own emotions. Shy kisses, clammy hand holding, he could tell Kageyama wanted to be intimate. He wanted, yet he didn’t really know how to ask. Intimacy scared Kageyama but he loved Shouyou. Kageyama had been so used to pushing his emotions down. He was so surrounded by cold for so long that it was going to take some time for Hinata to melt it. 

  


So here Hinata was yelling at the mirror to hype himself up. 

  


“YOU CAN DO THIS!!” he said with more confidence than he felt. 

  


His little sister Natsu, who was brushing her teeth, answered with her own, “AARRGH”

She didn’t really understand what was going on but it was an opportunity to yell at the mirror in the morning. So, a huge success. 

  


He had talked with his therapist about it and he had it all planned out. He was as ready as he would ever be. 

  


Hinata took a shower. He put on some jeans and a light green sweater that was a bit oversized and a pair of light grey converse high tops. He gave himself a long hard look in the mirror and carefully slipped his hearing aids in. To be safe, he slipped on a grey beanie that pushed down his hair and covered his ears.

  


He signed to his mother a quick goodbye, put a coat and made his way to the park where they were meeting. 

  


His heart was hammering in his chest. He felt clammy. Yet, he walked on. One foot in front of the other. Again and again and again

  


When Hinata got there, Kageyama was already there. Tobio was sitting on one of those double sided park benches with a package roughly wrapped in orange tissue paper. Before he could get up and greet his boyfriend, Hinata sat down on the other side of the bench. Kageyama confusedly turned to look at Hinata. 

  


“I have a gift for you,” he said. But, Hinata wasn’t looking at him. He was looking straight ahead with a dead sort of look in his eye. It reminded Kageyama of that day on the bus. It scared him. 

  


“You may want to wait on that. I have a story for you, Tobio.” Hinata said in a cool emotionless voice. 

  


“It’s about a little boy and his family. They were on their way home from grandma’s house one winter night. It was so dark. When the car hit a patch of ice something happened.” Shouyou was now, struggling to breathe. He just needed to find the right words. He took a shaky breath and let his eyes focus on a tree across the park. The tree was a beautiful shade of orange, it glowed in the autumn light. 

  


“That night the little boy lost his father. But, that's not all he lost. In the crash the little boy..got hurt. He lost most of his hearing that night.” Hinata continued. He couldn’t see Kageyama’s reaction but he needed to say it. 

  


“Things would never be the same. The boy was different now. The boy was damaged. People...hurt him because he couldn’t get better. The boy saw that crash everywhere. He could barely drive. He hated himself. He wanted to die.” Hinata’s voice wavered. 

  
  


“ but then he found Volleyball. He found something to believe in and maybe someone to love. Things weren’t all better, but they were on their way”

  
  


He finally took off his hat and turned around to look at Kageyama. 

  


“I get if you want to break up or anything” he said, letting a small tear roll down his cheek. “I’d understand. I-I Just really like you Tobio. I really do” he was crying now. 

  


Kageyama got up. Hinata thought he was going to just walk away but he rounded to the corner and sat on Hinata's side of the bench. Kageyama gave his boyfriend the biggest hug he could. He didn’t care about the people staring. In his hug, he tried to communicate all the feelings he didn’t know how to talk about.

  


“Dumbass” he said, voice cracking, “when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I mean it now too, I love you Hinata Shouyou.” 

  


Hinata’s head was buried in Kageyama’s chest and was full-on sobbing now. Tobio gently kissed the carrot coloured hair. He let his thumb wander to the backs of Hinata’s ears, tracing his hearing aids without actually touching them . 

  


“You sound so much better when I can properly hear you,” Hinata laughed. “I like your voice” 

  


When they pulled apart and recovered a bit Kageyama gave him the package Hinata had seen earlier. He had completely forgotten about it. Hinata giggled at the red that covered every single inch of Tobio’s face. Inside was a blue scarf. Hinata thought it exactly matched the colour of Kageyama’s eyes. It was probably the softest thing Hinata had ever touched and in the corner was a stitched on number 10 in white lettering. Something in Hinata’s head clicked, 

  


“Did you make this!” 

  


“...Yes.”

  


Today was a day of learning new things about each other.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a headconnon that Kags Knits and i transcended


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:   
> \- HOMOPHOBIA  
> \- SLURS

Chapter 4

Everything was going well. So well, that it made Hinata nervous. His life was a glass figure. He was terrified that it would break at any moment. 

What more could he ever want? Kageyama was a quick study in sign language. He claimed it was easy. It was similar to memorizing hand signals in volleyball. He and Hinata could now hold basic conversations. 

He hadn’t told the team yet but, he was panning to. They had planned to go to Suga’s house after one of their practice matches. Big team bonding time organized by the power mom and dad couple. 

Of course Hinata was nervous but, when he logicly searched his brain for any real reason to be anxious, he drew a blank. If worst came to worst, he had Kageyama. He would protect him. 

He wished things could be this good forever but, the little voice in his head of the narrator whispered, “this is temporary” 

~~~~time skip to day of practice match~~~~

{FYI: they’re holding the practice match at Kurasuno}

On days where they had practice matches, it wasn’t unusual for students and people from around town to walk into the gym to see what all the fuss about the Kurasuno Crows was about.

The team thrived off the energy of the crowd. Hinata would never stop loving the look of complete shock on people who saw his spike. 

Today was just going great. 

The practice match was against Fukurodani and the second Bokuto got off the bus he caught Hinata in a bone crushing hug. 

“MY FAVOURITE PUPIL” he boomed. 

“Bokuto-san please put him down.” Aakashi sighed, “I don't want Suga-san to be mad again” he shivered 

Today was going great 

Hinata was lost in space, thinking about talking to his team tonight. He was thinking of the little plastic case in his overnight bag that held his hearing aids when Kageyama kissed him straight on the lips and shocked him out of his own head.

“What was that for!!!” 

Kageyama blushed, “you shouldn’t be allowed to think. Everything is going to be fine” and the sentence wouldn’t be complete without, “dumbass”

Today was going great

Until it wasn’t

“Hinata, the game is in 15 minutes! You should go to the bathroom now!” called Suga

Kageyama nudged him and silently signed the message when no one was looking at Hinata who just smiled and skipped off. 

There's no use in telling you the details so lets see Hinata washing his hands when two tall figures confidently swaggered into the restroom. 

Hinata looked up in the mirror to see who it was (he had had his fair share of tall encounters in the washroom and wasn’t as startled as he sound be)

He looked and his stomach dropped. 

In the mirror, like a bad horror movie, were the two kids who made Hinata's middle school experience one he wanted to forget. It was worse than a horror movie because they were still there when he turned around. 

“M-masaki! Naito!” Hinata stutterd with a forced smile. They might just need to go to the bathroom? Hinata hoped.  
“Hinata!” Masaki said grandly, like they were friends. 

The two boys approached him and hinata matched every step forward with a step backwards. His back met the cold tile wall. 

“our favourite little retard” Naito said with mock affection and a sinister smile. 

Meanwhile, 

“Do you think he’s gotten lost?” smirked Kei.

The joke was completely lost on everyone else. The game started in 5 minutes. Suga was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Daichi put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you and Kageyama go look for him?” Daichi gently suggested to his panicking boyfriend. 

Suga silently stalked off, taking an equally stressed Kageyama with him.

On they’re way to the bathroom they saw (well, heard first) Bokuto and Aakashi walking toward the gym. 

“You’re going the wrong way” laughed Bokuto. 

Aakashi picked up on Suga’s worry first, “what’s wrong?” 

And thus, the Hinata search party was formed. 

~~~~~~~

All there was was hurt. He couldn’t breath. When his skull met rubber toed shoe, Hinata was reminded of all the reasons he wished the earth would swallow him up.

It felt like it would never be over. Just when he was happy something had to come along and ruin it. 

Happy, I was so happy

He hadn’t even realized the progress he had made until he hit rock bottom. It was going to be like this forever.

He barely registered the pain anymore. He didn’t fight back. He just lay on the dirty bathroom floor and cried. He cried for his dad and his mom and his sister and most of all Kageyama. He wished he was here. Kageyama would make it all okay. Even in his awkward Kageyama way. He would make it better. 

As if the narrator grew tired of making Hinata suffer, a big booming, “HINATA?? ARE YOU IN THERE????” That could have only come from Bokuto. 

“Bokuto?” he called out weakly. This only earned him a sharp kick to the ribs

“Shit. what are we going to do?” Naito said, panic rising in his voice. 

“I’m gonna open this door in exactly 3 seconds,” said a fiercely pissed off Kageyama. 

“shut up Naito. What are they gonna do to us?” Quipt Masaki as he aimed for the last kick at the orange haired boy on the floor. 

Suddenly, 3 setters and an ace kicked open the locked door. 

Kageyama and Suga were at Hinata's side, calming the sobbing boy. Kageyama kissed the crown of the boy’s head and Suga was rubbing calming circles on his back whilst making a mental note of all injuries   
“Ho-ly shit” laughed Naito, “a retard and a fag too!!” both of them howled 

“Can he even hear us? Maybe we should be louder?” 

“HINATA SHOUYOU IS A RETARD FAG” They both hallowed out at the top of their lungs. Their voices bounced off the tile wall, amplifying the sound

Everyone seemed frozen in shock. 

The two assailants doubled over in uncontrollable laughter

“Please Tobio, make it stop. Please make them stop screaming” Hinata begged. The boy screwed his eyes shut and put his hands on his ears. It didn’t matter. Hinata could physically feel the sound of them yelling. He buried himself in Kageyama’s shoulder. 

Bokuto and Akaashi went to restrain/kick them out/kill them but the walked out confidently on their own, “see ya later Shouyou” they giggled with a sing song voice that made Hinata's skin crawl. 

All at once, all the attention was on the sobbing child in Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama continued softly kissing Hinata's hairline. Reminding him, “it’s okay. I’m here”  
Hinata signed to Kageyama, “I don’t like not hearing you. I want to hear you”

Kageyama’s eyes went wide for a fraction of a second. While Suga, Akaashi and Bokuto looked thoroughly confused, he knew what to do. 

When he had calmed down enough to walk, all four of them walked him back to the bench. They deposited Hinata on the bench where a shocked Takeda and Suga cleaned him up (no major injuries) and Kageyama made a beeline for Hinata’s overnight bag. 

The team watched this in horrified science.

Kageyama put a strong hand on Hinata's shoulder and handed him the case. Hinata looked at him with watery eyes as Kageyama kissed him. In that kiss, Kageyama put all of his steadiness. 

“As long as I’m here you're invincible” 

And yet the words never left his mouth. 

Hinata sighed. He slipped the hearing aids in and adjusted them without meeting the team's eyes. Everyone looked like they had questions stuck in their throat but, before they could ask Hinata cut them off. 

Hinata sounded tired. More tired than their most crushing practice or the most grueling match.

“I'll tell you about it at Suga's if I’m still invited,” said hinata. 

“Of course you are!!” the team mom interrupted.

“But for now, can we please just play?”

So, they played.

And in every toss, receive and spike, the Kurasuno high school volleyball team tried to communicate everything they couldn’t say and all the love they felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he tells the team.

Long story short they lost miserably.   
Yet, no one on the team could find it in them to feel any one way about the game. Their minds were elsewhere.

Everyone was tense.   
Naturally, the usual suspects tried to lighten the mood. Noya and Yamaguchi forced tense jokes and commented stifly on the game. But, eventually the tension is too much for them to break and the walk back to Suga’s is mostly silent.

Kageyama’s hand never left Hinata's. His large calloused palms kept hinata from drifting away. 

When they got to the house, Suga gently suggested that everyone get their PJs on and set their sleeping bags in the living room while he and Diachi went to the kitchen and got snacks and ordered pizza. (which was code for, Me and your dad are going to have a grown up talk to figure out how this night is gonna work)

Hinata got dressed and perched himself on his sleeping bag silently. Peering around with wide eyes at his team mates, who all looked at him through the corner of their eyes. Kageyama got back from changing into basketball shorts and a loose tank top and manhandled the tangierine into his lap. Hinata, who was way past embarrassment today silently enjoyed the view until daichi and suga emerged from the kitchen with bowls of chips and candy. 

God bless him, tsukishima broke first.

“Hinata you better explain before this sleepover becomes anymore lame. Suga-san’s about to get wrinkles” he said in his sharp tone, earning him a smack on the back of the head. 

Despite the shock of Tsukishima’s outburst they all looked at him expectantly. 

Suddenly, Hinata couldn’t breath. There wasn’t enough air in the room and everything was wrong. This was not supposed to happen like this. Everything had gone wrong today. This was supposed to be on his terms in his time. 

A rod of white hot determination shot through him. He would NOT let those assholes make him powerless and afraid. His team cared for him and he would not let the stupid naging voice in his head say otherwise. 

Kageyama, sensing his partner's inner conflict, scooched behind the decoy so that Hinata could lean back into his broad chest. Kageyama was really getting good at reading Shoyou. Even before they got together, they hadn’t really needed words, even when it came to the tough stuff. All they ever seemed to need was each other. When dating Hinata, Kageyama really got a better grasp of the finer details that made up the orange-haired ball of light. How his nose scrunched when he got a difficult receive. How his freckles that scattered his shoulders came out in the sun. how he liked being carried and picked up by Kageyama but practically growled when someone else tried to. 

There were parts of Hinata that only Kageyama got to see. Sometimes when he was signing something really exciting he tripped over the signs. How he pressed his hand to his neck when he hummed or sang. Thunderstorms scared the shit out of him and he liked to wedge himself next to/on top of Kageyama when they were alone and feel the vibrations of the taller boy breathing or talking. 

Yet kageyama felt like he could spend a lifetime watching Shoyou and still be surprised by all the amazing things he could do. All the wonderful ways in which Hinata might be one of the strongest people he knew. 

“When I was little I got into a car crash and damaged my hearing permanently.” Hinata began purposefully, “my father died” his voice cracked a bit but he caught himself. “Since that crash, I can't drive at night. If I can, I avoid driving completely.”

“There were some guys at the match today” he swallowed “they used to pick on me in middle school. But hey, everybody did” he said with a joyless laugh. “God, middle school was so tough. That’s why I started here without telling anyone. I-i just...There were just so many times i wanted to, to-”

“Don’t say it Hinata.” whispered a tearful Sugawara, “we love you so much. We really do.” 

Suga was full on crying now (along with half the team) and a shinny-eyed Daichi continued for his Boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry if we’ve ever said anything insensitive. I’m sorry that we didn’t kill those guys when we had the chance. Most of all, I'm sorry you still didn’t feel like you could tell us. We all care about you a lot hinata. Even when you cause trouble. Even when we’re angry with you. We care about you and this doesn’t change anything.” Daichi said, putting a comforting hand at the sniffling Suga.

Everyone was either quietly snifleing, crying or trying not to cry and for some ridiculous reason made Hinata burst out laughing.

“Bwhahahahahahahaha, hahah, ha!!” Hinata howled. He clutched his stomach while everyone around him starred in shock.

“I think we broke him” 

Hinata gathered himself. 

“I’m sorry it’s not funny.” he said between giggles. “It’s just- i was so afraid of telling you guys ha and now everyone is sad but this whole thing is ridiculous.” 

In the corner Noya and Tanaka started to snicker, followed by Yamaguchi. Soon everyone was in various states of uncontrollable laughter. It really was hilarious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had all mostly settled down for the night. After pizza and movies everyone was laying in the dark chatting mindlessly about this and that. Hinata was basking in the glow of it all. Sitting on Kageyama’s lap, leaning into his chest

“Hinata, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you even hear us without the hearing aids?” Noya asked tentatively as he ran his hands through Asahi’s hair. 

“Well,” Hinata began shyly “I didn’t really. I mostly guessed by context and lip reading. Now, Kageyama is getting really good at JSL! He double checks with me now to make sure I understand!” he turned over to the blue eyed giant with a hint of pride in his voice.

“Simp,” said Tsukishima plainly. 

The room erupted in giggles.

“I feel like the only one who’s spilled my guts tonight. I feel all “gwah” inside” Hinata groned 

“You’re right!” responded Tanaka, “let’s all go around and say something we don’t already know about each other.”

“It’s only fair.” smirked Noya.

Suga sighed, “I already see where this is going so I may as well start.” he buried his head in Daichi’s shoulder. “The secret I’ve never told anyone but Daichi is” he paused, unsure of how deep to dig his own grave, “I really like wearing makeup.” he was flaming red and refused to look anyone in the eye, “I started watching videos on youtube and it just kinda went from there” the vice captain whispered.   
When Suga emerged from his boyfriend’s shoulder he was faced with a star struck Yamaguchi and a blushing Nishinoya. 

“Can you do mine! Can you teach me! I love the way it looks but, I'm no good” Yamaguchi gushed. 

“I’ve never tried anything beyond eyeliner,” Noya added shyly.

With wide eyes Suga disappeared into the bathroom for a moment and reaperd with a huge bag of accosted cosmetics and sat Yamaguchi down without another word. 

“Moving on” drawled Ryuu, “salty blond beanpole, you next.”

“Who said I was indulging this stupid game?” 

“You’re no fun Tsukkishima,” Asahi said. 

“....fine… me and Yamaguchi are dating.” he said in his usually deadpan tone. (a sharp eyed person might have noticed the red that danced on the tips of his ears) 

Yamaguchi pulled his head out of suga’s delicate hands quickly, red as a tomato, makeup half done.

“I mean, good for you guys, but that wasn’t that surprising,” Enoshita said. 

“Fine. yamaguchi is has a bodag-” 

“KEI! You’re supposed to be telling YOUR secrets, not mine!” yamaguchi sternly whisper-yelled. 

Kei, for once actually looked a tad guilty. 

“Make someone else play your stupid game” 

“No shame, Asahi likes his hair pulled” Noya said with a totally straight face.

Asahi went into shock. 

Sill carefully doing Yamaguchi’s makeup, suga started, “you think that's bad, our dear captain has a da-” 

The captain in question shut his (not so) angelic boyfriend up with a firm kiss.

The night went on, full of laughter and love. No matter what came at them, they would always be a family first. They would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments and kudo fuel me to continue this fic. im sorry it's taking so long to update. i promise the next chapter is going places.


	8. NEWS-SORRY

GUYS I AM SO FUCKING SORRY  
YES, I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER  
to be honest, this story kinda go away from me. I don't really know whats going to happen (it'll be a surprise for both of us!) but i'll try and make it kick ass. I really just need to finish this fic so i would appreciate if i was low-key bullied into it. 

IM COMMING BACK, IM SO SORRY

~Rowan

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic!!! i hope you like it and sorry for any spelling mistakes!!  
> updates will never be more than 2 weeks apart but, ill try to make them a frequent as possible!  
> im also sorry the fist chapter is short. the next ones will be longer! i just needed to get something published or else this would never actually happen.   
> feedback would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> ~~~~Rowan


End file.
